One Week
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: When Taisho and Izaiyoi agree to leave Sesshoumaru in charge of his siblings for one week to prove he's responsible enough to have a new car, will the teenage youkai prove he has what it takes or will his brothers and kid sister send his dreams up in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**One Week**

 _When Taisho and Izaiyoi agree to leave Sesshoumaru in charge of his siblings for one week to prove he's responsible enough to have a new car, will the teenage youkai prove he has what it takes or will his brothers and kid sister send his dreams up in flames?_

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Sesshoumaru followed his father through the house as he stepped over half the toys that his father just seemed to barrel through without much of a thought whenever he was looking for another one of his tools to fix the old car. He'd prayed silently to a higher power for his father not to be able to fix the thing. He didn't want it. The piece of junk, as he referred to it, had been in the family too long to hardly be an acceptable hand me down. Yes, it had been the rage when his father was a teenager but for it to even be considered a classic would require much more than a simple paint job. It was the kind vehicle that every teenager wouldn't let their parents get within a mile of the school. It was better to walk than to be seen and heard rolling down the street or having to help your parents push the car to get it started again.

"Come on!"

"Sesshoumaru it will be fine. It just needs a tune-up."

"It needs a junkyard."

"That car has been in our family since…"

"The first shrine."

"It's not that old."

"Yes, it is. Why can't I have a new car? You can afford it."

"Do you have a job I don't know about?"

"No."

Taisho continued to search through the kitchen's junk drawers as Sesshoumaru leaned against the counter disinterested in the search and continue to make an attempt to sway his father to see the light in a new set of wheels.

"Is that really how you want our family to be seen at school? Poor?"

Taisho stopped and stared at Sesshoumaru for a second before returning to look for the elusive tool.

"Wait until you have children. I hope they are just like you."

"So, you're getting me a new car?"

"What were the last grades you got on your progress report for Anatomy and Geometry?"

"What does that have to do with getting me a new car?

"..."

"They were passing, and it would have been better if my teachers had curved the grades."

"We talked to your teachers It was a 75 in Geometry and a 72 in Anatomy. Not to mention and they'd already curved the grades."

"They were C's!"

"Yes, and you need to stop daydreaming in your classes and pay attention so that you can bring up the Cs by the end of the year."

"You never say anything to Inuyasha about getting a C in any of his classes. In fact, you praise him just for passing."

"So, you want me to lower my expectations even though I know that you're capable of doing better?"

"Not exactly. It's just not fair."

"Life is not fair. The sooner you learn that the better off you'll be."

Sesshoumaru studied his father for a while before pulling the wrench out of the second drawer and laying it on the counter.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Were you hiding this from me?"

"No, I just know where Izaiyoi puts tools when she doesn't want you to fix stuff."

"I'm going to have to talk to her."

"So…?"

"Oh, yes that's right. You want to know what you have to do to get a new car. Well, the first step is to pull up your grades, second stop fighting with Inuyasha all of the time and third, show me that you're responsible enough to take care of a new car."

"They're not _that_ low, and I haven't gotten into a fight with Inuyasha in a while."

"What do you consider a while, yesterday?"

"It's been two days and he always starts that sh…stuff. Besides, how am I supposed to show you that I can be responsible enough for a new car if I don't have one?"

Taisho grabbed his son's hand taking the phone and replacing it with the wrench. He smirked noticing the half-hearted attempt his son made to hide an eye roll.

"Help me fix the old car and we'll talk.

….

"You're going to get him a new car, aren't you?

Taisho sighed trying not to answer his wife as he entered the bedroom. He'd hoped she hadn't heard the conversation but in truth, it was impossible not to and he'd never be able to make the decision without at least running it by her.

"Well…"

Izaiyoi pursed her lips into a flat line as she rubbed lotion into her hands before pulling back the covers of the bed.

"He's spoiled. You know that, right?"

"He's not spoiled."

"Rotten, Taisho. Rotten."

"I wouldn't say that bad. He's just a typical teenager…"

"With a thousand-dollar phone and a three thousand dollar tablet that you just bought him in the last three months to replace the equally costly phone and the laptop that were perfectly fine. I'm not even going to bring up the watch with a thousand apps that we have no idea what he's viewing, playing, or watching."

"The tablet was for school."

"Really?! Is that why you bought it for him behind my back and why his grades dropped?"

Taisho cringed at the truth that flowed from his wife. She was right. Sesshoumaru lacked for nothing.

"Just when I thought I was doing good."

" _We_ are. That's why Sesshoumaru never comes to both of us together. Deep down he knows he can still play on you feeling guilty about the divorce and nothing can change the fact that he's your firstborn. He wants his independence as much as he still wants to be the center of your attention. And between Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Rin, he's going to do whatever he needs to stay number one.

"Alright, I'm at least making him earn the car. How do you feel about that?"

"I can agree to that but he's going to have to do more than mow the lawn."

"How would you like to take a vacation, just you and me?"

"That sounds like a dream but who's going to watch the kids, their grandfather?" Izaiyoi smiled as Taisho kissed her.

"No, dad's getting too old for that. The kids have their spring break coming up. I can take a week off from work. Sesshoumaru's old enough and should be responsible enough to watch his siblings."

"Oh no."

"Come on."

"I don't trust a 16-year-old child enough to let him oversee a 14, 8, and 4 year old. He and Inuyasha fight like cats and dogs, you know how Kohaku panics when he's caught in the middle, and Rin is so young…"

"Sesshoumaru will be in college in two years. He can do it."

"mmm no…"

"We'll check in on them…"

"…"

Taisho could tell that he was slowly breaking her down and winning her over.

"We won't be far …"

Izaiyoi sighed as she shuffled down into the covers and looked up at the ceiling trying to decide.

"How can this possibly be a vacation if I'm worried about them the whole time?"

"It will be like a staycation just not at home. We don't have to go further than the local resort hotel. It's not even an hour away."

Izaiyoi stopped him before he could kiss her again.

"We check in on them every night. We drive by the house to make sure it hasn't been burned down. Sesshoumaru has to have money to order food. I don't want him cooking every night because I'm going to come home to a mess. They have to have a schedule to stick to…"

Taisho laughed as he kissed her anyway. "Alright, alright. It will be fine. We're not leaving them tomorrow. They'll have everything they need."

They were interrupted as they heard a thump from downstairs and arguing. Before they could say anything, they heard a knock on the door quickly followed by the sound of their daughter's voice and presence as she crawled up onto their bed followed by Kohaku as he laid at the foot seemingly too tired to make a go at saying anything.

"Mommy, daddy, Sesshy, and Inu are fighting again. Can I sleep in here? They make too much noise."

"What are they fighting about now?"

Kohaku seemed to perk up at the question and simply answered without opening his eyes.

"Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru's phone and started going through messages he'd sent to his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, you know the girl next door that mom always shakes her head at and says doesn't wear any clothes", Taisho and Izaiyo looked at each other before getting out of bed.

"Give me the phone, Inuyasha!"

"Get off me! You're choking me!"

"Good! Now give me the damn phone!"

"Hey!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha froze as their parents came downstairs.

Taisho started to immediately second guess his decision seeing his two sons in much the same way that he always found them when he left them together for too long. He was beginning to believe Sesshoumaru had a vendetta against Inuyasha but Inuyasha was always equally at fault for provoking his older brother. Inuyasha knew exactly what buttons to push to annoy Sesshoumaru and it could only go on for so long before Sesshoumaru would go off at the most unexpected moment ready to obliterate or at least have the satisfaction of drawing blood from the younger brother. The two were currently on the floor with Sesshoumaru pinning Inuyasha with one hand around his throat and the other reaching to take the phone from Inuyasha's outstretched hand. Even through all of that Inuyasha had been smirking, ignoring Sesshoumaru's serious attempt to conquer a phone at the expense of his destruction.

Sesshoumaru snatched the phone out of Inuyasha's hand as he let his brother up. Inuyasha took the liberty to shove him further off which only resulted in an immediate attempt at a fisted retaliation that was stopped as their father stepped in.

"Enough! Both of you! I don't know what this was about and quite frankly I don't even care. You're both grounded for a week."

"Why am I grounded when he started it and took my phone?!"

"Maybe I wouldn't start shit if you wouldn't spread lies about me at school!"

"Inuyasha stop cursing. Sesshoumaru what the hell is Inuyasha talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit, asshole! He ain't my brother, mistake, bastard, any of those ringing a bell?"

Taisho was sure he'd heard Sesshoumaru utter those words occasionally when he was mad at Inuyasha but wasn't aware of him using the terms so freely.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What? Half of him isn't related to me. It's not a lie."

"So, you think it's okay to make a point of telling everyone in school about the half of Inuyasha that isn't related to you?"

"Only when they ask."

"What about the other half of Inuyasha that is related to you?"

"He never acts like the half that's related to us. Why acknowledge it?"

"What about Kohaku and Rin?"

"You and Izaiyoi adopted them."

"And...?"

"I rather not make this worse."

"Inuyasha go to bed. You're grounded, and you know that means no games, no phone. Understood?"

"So, Sesshoumaru just gets off the hook like that?"

"Inuyasha go to bed!"

Inuyasha groaned but quickly retreated upstairs at the tone of his father's voice only to meet his mother's frown.

"Taisho, I'm taking them to bed."

Taisho nodded as he watched Izaiyoi kiss Rin on the forehead and usher Kohaku out of his slumber on the steps. It wasn't unusual for her to leave Sesshoumaru in his hands alone. Physically they were all together but there were certainly divides that existed within the family most notably between Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Izaiyoi. It was becoming more and more evident with the increasing fights and Sesshoumaru's disinterest in listening to Izaiyoi. They'd further added to the family with the adoption of Kohaku and finally Rin. The two of them seemed to stick closely together but Rin had moments of exception pulling Inuyasha and Kohaku into tea parties and games and when she couldn't get Sesshoumaru to participate she'd follow him around or hang near him. Taisho thought at first that Sesshoumaru was completely ignoring her until he noticed Rin's drawings on sheets of Sesshoumaru's notebook paper or her skipping around the house with half of whatever his son had been eating. Yet, he was baffled as he stood here now hearing his son say that he'd rather not express his opinion of Rin or Kohaku. Maybe his son was just angry or he was misunderstanding what Sesshoumaru meant. Possibly, Sesshoumaru saw Kohaku and Rin as more of a brother and sister than Inuyasha because of the circumstance?

"This isn't going to work. You can't keep getting into fights with Inuyasha."

"Maybe he shouldn't get into fights with me."

"If what he said was true, what do you expect? I thought he was provoking you, but I see now that you're doing the same. You think you're responsible enough to own a car yet you're not even mature enough to stay out of fights with your younger brother."

"It's different."

"How?"

"…"

Sesshoumaru decided not to try and explain why Inuyasha's presence irked him to no end. Inuyasha seemed to have a better relationship with their father and always seemed to get the comparison to their father around family and friends. It also seemed to him that their father took more pride in Inuyasha's accomplishments no matter how minuscule and whatever he could use to praise Inuyasha he would.

"Your mother and I were talking…"

"She's not my mother."

"... about taking a short vacation during your spring break. Instead of dropping you all off with your grandfather we agreed that you should be responsible enough to watch your brothers and little sister. If we can be gone for a week without having to step in then you get a new car. If the situation seems like it's out of control and any of them begs us to come home you put up with the old car, walk to school, or ride the bus, your choice. Sound fair?"

"Fair."

"Good. By the way, we need to talk about this girlfriend of yours."

"Kagura is just a friend."

Taisho raised a brow as he listened to Sesshoumaru trail off, "Well, that's how it all starts."

* * *

 _A/N: Enjoying my time to write again!_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Sesshoumaru tried not to let the anxiousness show as Izaiyoi kissed her kids before lingering on Rin, picking the child up and hugging her. Rin giggled before curiously asking several questions of which she already knew the answers to as Izaiyoi and Taisho had prepped her and the rest of them about the schedule and what they expected of them while away.

"Mom, Dad, do you have to go?" Kohaku looked at them unsure.

Taisho began to respond but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"No worries Kohaku, I'm the one who's the brains of this outfit. Sesshoumaru knows who's really in charge."

"Yeah, right. Go sit down before you hurt yourself thinking."

"Alright, kids. Don't get into a fight before we even get out the door. Your mother needs a vacation and so do I."

Taisho placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he placed a set of car keys in his hands.

"I'm not going to make you drive the old car but if you wreck my new one, I will disinherit you. Think you can handle this?"

"Easy, I've got this."

"Remember, don't…"

"Get into a fight with Inuyasha. I know."

"Easier said than done."

Izaiyoi finished her good-byes as she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I trust you to take care of them while your father and I are gone. I want you to promise that you'll call us if you have questions or need anything."

"I promise."

Sesshoumaru tempered himself not to pull back as Izaiyoi hugged him. He knew she'd done it out of love. She always tried to include him as one of her own but it was harder for him to accept her as a mother. It felt like a betrayal of his own mother to give Izaiyoi the same status.

…

Kohaku and Rin waved from the window as Taisho and Izaiyoi pulled out of the driveway. Inuyasha yawned and made his way into the kitchen, grabbing the bag of chips from the pantry.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting food because I'm hungry."

"You just ate breakfast. You can't take the whole bag, they have to last the week."

"Mom and dad gave you money. Go buy more."

"They didn't give me money to buy random shit."

"They gave you money for food! That's not random shit!"

"Put the bag down, Inuyasha.

"Geez, mom and dad have been gone a minute and you're jumping down my throat already? No. I'll eat what I want and then bring the rest back."

"You'll eat the whole bag in your room. Everybody knows how you are with chips, you addict."

"Well, it's not my fault I can't eat just one."

Inuyasha held the bag possessively as Sesshoumaru's approach became more calculated with every step. Sesshoumaru stopped as he heard Kohaku chime in.

"Hey! We want some chips too!"

"Remember, mommy and daddy, said no fighting. Can I have some? I think Aun wants some too." Rin hugged the caramel colored dog that stood as tall as her as he licked her cheek and looked up at the bag that Inuyasha was holding.

Sesshoumaru relaxed against the counter. His little brother, sister, and even Aun were clearly on his side in this as he looked at Inuyasha. The younger brother was clearly outnumbered as he sighed. Sesshoumaru felt satisfied that Inuyasha was being forced to share which would leave the addicted brother with fewer chips to be devoured.

"Can I open them?" Rin reached for the bag in Inuyasha's hands as he held the salt flavored snacks down in defeat.

Hugging the bag to her, the five of them heard a burst, followed by excited barking and a cry that effectively sounded like Inuyasha had just been shot. Sesshoumaru looked at the floor. The entire contents of the bag rested in a salted, crumbly heap at Rin's feet. She'd hugged the bag entirely too hard. He sighed before looking into the little girl's eyes. He could already see the tears welling up as Inuyasha stomped off upstairs and Kohaku started cleaning up what he could before Aun made himself sick.

"Sorry."

Rin's shoulders started to bob as the tears began to flow.

"Don't worry about it Bug. Isn't your favorite show Puppy Police or something on anyway?"

"Oh, yeah! Arrr, Arf! Puppy Power!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head trying to understand how Rin's demeanor took a complete 180 at the mention of her favorite show as she ran back into the front room and jumped on the couch dancing along with the opening theme song of Puppy Police. He nudged Aun toward her to get him away from the chips Kohaku was still trying to clean up.

"Thanks, Kohaku."

"Nobody wanted chips but Inuyasha anyway and I'm sick of seeing the two of you fight all the time."

"Inuyasha and I are destined to fight until the day that we die."

Kohaku abruptly stopped cleaning up the chips and tried to find any hint of humor in what Sesshoumaru just said. Kohaku swallowed as Sesshoumaru finished sweeping up the last few crumbs. It was difficult to figure out his oldest brother and he was never quite sure where he stood with him but surely if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were destined to a dual of all eternity where did that leave him in all of this?

Sesshoumaru could hear faint, quick breaths being taken behind him before he looked at Kohaku.

"I wasn't being serious Kohaku."

"I know."

"You've never crossed me. There's nothing to worry about between us. Can you breathe?"

Kohaku nodded but Sesshoumaru could see the distress. "Where's your inhaler?"

Kohaku pointed up the stairs.

"Inuyasha...I know the bastard hears me."

"I heard that!"

"I knew you would."

"What do you want asshole?"

"Just Kohaku's inhaler if you want to save your younger brother."

Sesshoumaru traced Inuyasha's stomping footsteps upstairs and could tell exactly where his brother was by the sound.

"What did you do this time, send Kohaku into hysterics?"

"Shut up."

"You know the kid is temperamental and requires a calm environment."

"Stop quoting Izaiyoi."

"Arr, Arf! Puppy Unit goooo! Catch those bad kitties!"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin jumping on the couch bringing the volume to an all-new high as Aun had worked himself up barking and spinning to catch his tail. Kohaku finally caught his breath as Inuyasha was again searching the pantry and found crackers. Sesshoumaru could only assume it was the next closest thing he could find to chips. Sesshoumaru smirked, picking up his phone and pretending to text as he took a picture of Inuyasha shoveling saltines. Inuyasha's addiction was amusing at best.

 _#Addictedtochips#Ilivewiththis#longweek_

...

"How do you think the kids are doing?"

Taisho looked over at Izaiyoi as they stopped at a red light. He could see the worry that was written on her face. But he couldn't deny that she was always like this when they left for trips. She always had the fear that maybe she'd forgotten something, hadn't turned off the lights or the stove, that maybe they'd even forgotten one of the kids.

"It's only been 30 minutes. I'm sure everything is fine."

Izaiyoi shook her head.

"It's normal that I should feel like I want to go back, right?"

"Maybe."

"They're kids! Are we insane?! We just left children by themselves and expect them to survive and thrive while we're gone."

Taisho grabbed her hands trying to calm the nerves as she wrang them in her lap.

"We didn't leave them out in the wilderness dear. We left them in a controlled, safe, environment with a roof, food, and plenty of entertainment. I think our little lab mice will survive this ordeal."

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go back. What if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are fighting right now and Rin and Kohaku are watching them ring each other's necks?"

"It wouldn't be the first time they've seen that. Besides, you have to think positive. I think Sesshoumaru's goal of getting the car will be enough to make him think twice about getting into a fight with Inuyasha."

"Did I leave Kohaku's inhaler where he could find it?"

"Yes."

"Rin felt warm to me when I hugged her."

"Yes, because she was running ten miles a minute before we left."

"...And this girlfriend...I didn't even know Sesshoumaru had a girlfriend and what if he, heaven forbid..."

"Okay...! I think Sesshoumaru knows that I will kill him if he does what you're thinking with that girl. Rin was a ball of energy when we left. Inuyasha can hold his own and Kohaku will do what he always does and remain on the sidelines. I want you to relax and enjoy the trip. Let me do the worrying for you."

"Can we at least call them?"

"We'll call them when we get to the hotel."

Taisho took off again as the light turned green. In honesty, all he could think about now was how the house would look and if it would be standing by the time they returned. Yes, Sesshoumaru was motivated to get the new car but as he'd seen time and time again Sesshoumaru had his limits.

* * *

 _A/N: I was in need of writing something light. Reviews welcome! Will update again soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Sesshoumaru laid his head on the pillow, satisfied that they'd made it through day one without much of a hassle aside from a little bickering, which was to be expected. In six more days he and his father would be in the car lot and picking out his new car. He allowed himself to slip into sleep and dream of a new set of wheels.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru woke to the sound of Kohaku's voice as he cracked his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3 am and he couldn't understand why Kohaku was up. Without looking at his younger brother, he pulled the cover further up.

"Go back to bed."

"But..."

"Go back to bed."

Sesshoumaru tried to dig himself deeper into the bed as he felt Kohaku's presence creep closer. Even Aun sat up from the end of the bed and began pawing at Sesshoumaru's shoulder, whining, and burrowing his nose into his side with the audacity to start pulling the covers off.

"But, Rin's not feeling good."

Sesshoumaru turned over to see Kohaku holding Rin's hand. Even in the darkness, Sesshoumaru could tell she wasn't feeling well.

"What's the matter Bug?"

Rin shook her head but ran to him in order to be picked up burying her head in his chest. Even through the shirt, he could feel that Rin was warmer than normal. It didn't take long before he figured out what was wrong as Rin repeatedly rubbed her ear.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if I go back to bed?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he carried Rin downstairs and into the kitchen where he sat her on the counter top to look for the medicine. He searched through the cabinets as Rin whimpered and rubbed at the offending ear.

"Where did Izaiyoi put the rest of your medicine the last time you had an ear infection?"

Rin pointed to the cabinet he'd just been searching only to go back to it and find the medicine buried in the back. He'd never seen Rin take a pill but then again he'd never paid much attention to what Izaiyoi did. Sesshoumaru placed the small pill in her hand along with a cup of juice and noticed Rin frowning.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Mommy crushes them."

"How?"

"With spoons."

The minute Sesshoumaru presented her with the crushed pill on the spoon Rin shook her head again, refusing the medicine.

"Rin, you've got to take this. We both need to sleep."

"Mommy puts juice in it."

"Of course she puts juice in it."

Sesshoumaru tried to measure the juice to pill ratio as the juice teetered on the edge of the spoon. It took a steady hand to keep from tipping the balance. It was perfect and there was no way Rin would turn it down. Looking at Rin, he immediately knew the situation was critical. He needed to move. There was no time to react, and words would be of no use here. He'd seen Izaiyoi save the tile floor and the carpet multiple times in a way only a mother could. She'd cupped her hand to catch whatever undigested food matter came out of this child and rushed her to the bathroom in the other arm. He had no such strength, nor motherly ability. To his father, such bodily fluids were like kryptonite to his Superman and unfortunately he himself did not fall far from that tree. He compared it to witnessing an exorcism as green and brown colors lept forth from the small girl. Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a few beats as a small amount of queasiness entered the pit of his stomach before he rejected the notion that he might become sick at the sight of this unfortunate event. He looked up at the spoon in his hand. There was no sign of juice or pill. It too had become a projectile as all of his calm was thwarted and he had no idea where the small amount of liquid had landed by comparison to the massacre of kitchen cabinets where he'd only been standing a moment ago. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, despite her legs being covered in the otherworldly contents of her stomach, Rin looked to him and smiled.

"I feel a little better now."

"Sesshoumaru why do you look like the police are about to arrest you?"

Sesshoumaru noticed that he still had both of his hands up as Inuyasha walked around him to get to the refrigerator.

"Oh! What the hell happened in here?!"

Sesshoumaru let his state of shock dissipate as he tried to figure out where to start cleaning first.

"Inuyasha, clean this up. I've got to take Rin to get a bath."

"Oh hell no!"

"Just do me a favor this time. This one time!"

"You owe me your allowance for two months if I clean this up..."

"Done."

"...And, if Dad buys you a new car, you chauffeur me and my friends around for three weekends of my choice!"

"I'm not chauffering you and your idiot friends around."

"Good luck cleaning the kitchen."

Sesshoumaru groaned, "One weekend."

"Make it two."

"Fine."

"I'm holding you to it. Bug heard it. Right?"

Rin nodded as she repeated the deal, "Sesshy's allowance for two months and he rides Inu and friends around."

Sesshoumaru sighed hearing the little sister recount the details, "I thought I was your favorite brother. What happened?"

Rin nodded as Sesshoumaru picked her up and held her at arms length, "You are! I still love Inu and Haku too."

"Okay, just don't throw up on me."

Inuyasha heard Rin gag as Sesshoumaru took her back upstairs. He was sure that the distress call and thud up against the wall was Sesshoumaru's attempt to move his body out of the way without dropping Rin.

"Hehe, got em!"

Inuyasha laughed as Rin proclaimed her victory in scaring Sesshoumaru. Maybe Sesshoumaru didn't want to get thrown up on but he would risk it if it meant Rin wouldn't get hurt. Their baby sister could be annoying at times but the three of them were probably overprotective of her being the only girl. It was something that their father had instilled in them.

After finally getting through a bath and getting Rin to take some medicine, Sesshoumaru had taken her back to her room. He never made it a point to come into the room since Rin was usually the social butterfly. But it was where he'd gotten her nickname from. Rin was a fan of all things flowers, ladybugs, and puppies. Her bed was fittingly decked out with flower sheets and a cloud frame.

"You feel better?"

Rin nodded

"Good, get some rest."

"Wait, Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru began to silently chant a mantra of patience as he'd nearly been out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Mommy always reads me a story so I can fall asleep."

"Bug, it is four in the morning. I'm tired."

"Please?" Sesshoumaru tried not to look into her pleading eyes but he could still see them in his head.

"Alright, pick one of your books."

Sesshoumaru's yawn was interrupted as a book was shoved into his hands. Sesshoumaru blinked twice looking down at the book.

"Bug, I cannot read you Oliver Twist in one night. Besides, isn't this a little dark for you? I thought this was Kohaku's book."

"I took it from Kohaku's room. Besides, it's about an orphan like me."

"You're not an orphan. Don't say that."

"I know. Mommy got to chapter five."

"One chapter."

Rin crawled to the side of the bed and looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder with Aun, as he sat back against it and opened the book. He wasn't surprised to see that Izaiyoi had marked the chapter by bending the corner of the page. He tried to ignore it but found himself attempting to smooth the corner straight so that it blended with the other pages. After reading two chapters, Rin finally fell asleep and Sesshoumaru allowed himself to collapse into his own bed. Sleep beckoned him under.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Go to bed Kohaku!"

"But, it's 7 o'clock and I'm going to be late for Karate."

"Walk."

"But it's 10 miles away."

"You'll be fine."

"But I'll miss it by the time I get there!"

"I don't care."

"I bet you'll care if dad doesn't get you the car because...I tell him you didn't stick to the schedule!"

"What?!"

Sesshoumaru could hear a faint whisper coming from the doorway as Inuyasha reached and placed his cell phone in Kohaku's hands.

"Stand your ground Kohaku."

"I'm...calling dad, right now."

"Just, get your stuff while I bury Inuyasha in the backyard."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

Opening the door Sesshoumaru smirked seeing Kagura in her favorite crop top and shorts.

"Hey, I got your text."

"Where's Hakudoshi and Kanna?"

"They're at home."

"By themselves?"

"They're used to it. You know my dad stays gone all of the time. They entertain themselves and know not to leave the house. I'm surprised your parents left you in charge."

"Why?"

"We both know that you and Inuyasha don't get along."

"As long as he does what I say, then we'll be fine."

Kagura smirked as she followed him into the house. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the fact that in a matter of two days the house looked more like a zoo of sorts but as long as it was clean before his dad and Izaiyoi returned, he wouldn't worry about it. It wasn't unusual for toys to be on the floor anyway. Kagura made herself comfortable on the couch, ignoring the pink tutu, karate sash and candy wrappers that never made it to the trash can.

"How did you convince your dad to buy you a new car?"

"I didn't have to convince him. He knew I deserved it."

"So, when are you going to get it?"

"As soon as he's back from vacation. The car is mine already."

"I'm so jealous."

"Why? You'll be the first one to ride with me."

Kagura leaned into him smiling triumphantly as Sesshoumaru put his arm around her and kissed her.

"Umm..."

Sesshoumaru shot an annoyed glance at Kohaku. He was sure that the younger brother had a knack for interrupting every good situation.

"What Kohaku?"

"Inuyasha wanted me to ask you what we were going to have for dinner since mom and dad said you're responsible for cooking tonight."

"Hotdogs."

"No hotdogs!"

Sesshoumaru sighed hearing Rin's protest from upstairs after overhearing that hotdogs were on the menu. He'd forgotten that she hated them. It had nothing to do with the flavor and everything to do with the name and a lack of understanding as to what a hotdog was made from. Sesshoumaru was sure Rin's chosen profession would be an animal rights activist. No dogs would come to harm in the production of hotdogs.

"Fish sticks."

"Fish sticks? But I don't even like fish sticks."

"Kohaku, man up."

"Why does Rin always get her way?"

"You eat fish. You just don't like the shape."

"They're not meant to look like sticks. Fish don't swim in a straight line."

Kagura giggled as Kohaku demonstrated the way in which fish move.

"You weren't even asking for yourself, you were asking for Inuyasha."

"Well, I don't want fish sticks. Why can't you cook real food like pasta?"

"Yay, chicken parmy!"

"Rin, I never said..."

"Kohaku what is taking so long?" Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw hearing Inuyasha. Inuyasha came downstairs to Kohaku and Rin chanting chicken parmesan. Inuyasha grinned toothily as Sesshoumaru looked at him and dared him to join in as Kagura witnessed this unified protest of siblings. Inuyasha was well aware that he was about to poke the bear but he would take his chances anyway as he joined in on the chant and marching Rin and Kohaku around the living room in a circle.

Sesshoumaru tried to keep his cool as he mentally counted to ten. He now regretted that he'd invited Kagura over. Sesshoumaru was well aware that Inuyasha had a habit of scheming any way in which he could make him look bad. And if Kagura hadn't been there and Inuyasha had done the same, their father would have come back to a missing child.

"We're having chicken parmesan. Now get out of my face!"

Rin raised her hands as Kohaku and Inuyasha high fived.

"So, you're going to start on that now right? Because we all know you can't cook and it's going to take five hours."

"Inuyasha, say one more thing. I want you to say one more thing."

"Thing."

Kagura grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm as he lunged at Inuyasha. The younger brother backed out of reach attempting to appear calmer than he felt trying to find his heartbeat again.

"Hey, you remember what dad said. If he comes back to me in the ICU, there's no car."

"I'm starting to think it might be worth it!"

"You mean all that begging will be for nothing?

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, I think you might want to put some distance between you two. I don't have much of a grip left."

Inuyasha heeded Kagura's warning as he retreated upstairs.

"He really gets under your skin doesn't he?"

"Let's just say Inuyasha would be less annoying if he wasn't here."

Kagura laughed before kissing him.

"Sesshy and Kagi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-E-N-G. First comes love and then comes a wedding..."

"Rin, that's not how that goes and there's an I in Kissing not an e."

"What comes next?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay."

Kagura placed her head against Sesshoumaru's chest, trying to hide her laughter again.

"I guess I should go."

"You just got here."

"I gotta make sure my brother and sister don't starve either. You know my dad. He doesn't care where I am but if he thinks I'm with you he'll go cray."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru pulled the falling bra strap back onto her shoulder.

"These straps never work."

"I would want to work that hard either."

Kagura smirked and shoved him, "Bye!"

Sesshoumaru tried to concentrate on finding a recipe for Chicken Parmesan. So far he'd managed to pull out a pan and a pot of water to put pasta in. Sesshoumaru sighed at the thought of trying to dethaw chicken. He refused to let Inuyasha be right about how long it would take to make this dinner. Sure it would take longer to cook putting it straight in the pan but it would still cook and as long as it wasn't pink they'd all survive. He promptly threw the oil and chicken in the pan as the blue flame flickered on high heat underneath. He'd wait to season it until the frost melted. Aun hovered underneath him, nearly glued to his side. He could only assume the dog was waiting for him to drop something on the floor. Sesshoumaru shook his head. He was sure that everything was under control and they'd have dinner in no time until he heard what sounded like a train wrecking upstairs and then Kohaku cry out. His heart dropped as he ran upstairs to Kohaku's room. He wasn't sure what to say about the scene. Kohaku was on the floor holding his leg to him, holding back tears as Inuyasha hovered unsure of touching Kohaku and trying to keep him quiet and behind the two of them there was a gaping hole in the wall.

"What the hell! Inuyasha, what did you do?!"

"Nothing!"

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was shocked at that response. It wasn't unusual for any of them to say the same thing to their parents when they clearly knew what they did but didn't want to get in trouble.

"We were practicing what I learned in karate. Inuyasha dared me to do a flying kick. He said he wouldn't move but he got scared and he did and I hit the wall."

"I didn't get scared! You missed."

"I don't care! I can't fix this wall! Dad is going to...I don't even know! My car!"

"My knee hurts!"

"Kohaku, walk it off. I cannot call Dad and tell him we're at urgent care"

"Here's the phone."

"Rin, I don't need the phone right now. I'm trying to figure out how to fix this."

"Mommy and daddy called and said to give the phone to you."

"...!"

Sesshoumaru reluctantly took the phone and tried to keep calm.

"Dad, how's the vacay?"

" _It's just fine. Izaiyoi and I are enjoying the rest. Did I overhear you say you're trying to fix something?"_

"Yeah, you caught me I guess. I was going to try to work on the old car while you were away. You know, maybe score a few extra points toward the new car."

 _"Oh, good. I was worried_ _something was wrong."_

"Everything is fine."

Rin pulled at Sesshoumaru's arm pointing to the door as he tried to move her away, "The house is on fire."

 _"Did Rin say the house was on fire?"_

"No, Dad. She's playing. You know she watches Puppy Police and they had an episode on firehouse...fire safety. I'm going to let you talk to Inuyasha for a minute."

" _Alright, well..."_

Sesshoumaru promptly threw the phone at Inuyasha's head hitting him square the face before the phone dropped into his hands. Sesshoumaru could immediately smell burning and over seared chicken with flames rising from the pan.

"Shit!"

Rin watched in amazement as Sesshoumaru found a lid and smothered the flame before turning off the heat. As he thought better of it, the chicken was definitely done on the outside and raw as hell on the inside. Sesshoumaru turned around only to catch the phone as Inuyasha tossed it back to him and headed for the garage.

 _"Did you help Rin?"_

 _"_ Of course. The puppies are safe and about to eat spaghetti. This Sesshoumaru is great."

Rin gave him a low five as he placed his hand behind his back in thanks.

 _"Well, I'm glad you're all doing okay. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Call us if you need anything."_

"Will do. Talk to you tomorrow. Enjoy the trip. Bye."

Sesshoumaru coolly hit the end button before sliding to the floor. He wasn't sure whether it was the flames in the kitchen or his own internal heat causing him to sweat bullets. Whatever it was, he needed a minute. It was only 30 seconds before he watched Inuyasha come back into the house from the garage carrying a large board and hammer.

"What now?"

"I'm just boarding up the wall until we can figure out what to do."

"Tell Kohaku dinner is ready."

With everyone finally at the table and Inuyasha letting Kohaku piggyback down the stairs to make it there, Inuyasha looked down at the plate which seemed underwhelming. There was spaghetti and heated canned sauce.

"Where's the chicken and the cheese?"

Sesshoumaru found himself too tired to fight about it and instead did something he would never do. Admit defeat.

"Let us all pass our condolences to the chicken as it could not be hear to join us this evening. It fought with great honor but it could not stand the heat."

...

"Taisho you talked to Sesshoumaru?" Izaiyoi smiled as she finished her massage.

"Yes."

"The kids are okay?"

Taisho nodded. Over the next hour, he glanced at his phone waiting for the fire department to call and tell him that their children made it out of the burning house alive.

* * *

 _A/N_ : _I couldn't help myself :) Thanks for reading/following/reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5

**One Week**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Aun ran to the door as the bell rang, hopping joyfully to each paw and making circles before running back to Sesshoumaru and then back to the door again for him to open it.

"Koga! What's up? I didn't know you were working delivery."

"Just started. Having a girlfriend is expensive."

"Ayame has you on a short leash."

"You're one to talk. You and Kagura are no secret. Everyone can see she's got you sprung. No denying that chick is hot though!"

"The baddest."

"So did you two...?"

"I'm not saying we did and I'm not saying we didn't."

"Damn. The rumors are true?"

"Just give me the pizza."

"Tip sir." Koga held one hand out in front palm up as he folded the other behind him.

"I paid you and you still owe me for the chicken biscuit last week. Consider your debt resolved."

"I should have dropped that pizza and put it back in the box."

"Whatever."

"Wait a minute, your parents are out of town right?"

"Yeah."

"And you aren't having a party? What's wrong with you? It's spring break."

"I can't risk the car."

"Man, please. Your parents would never find out."

"You're forgetting I have three siblings, one of which has the biggest mouth on the face of this planet."

"Shoot, let Inuyasha join in on the fun. He'd be the coolest 9th grader in the school for attending your party."

"I'm not having a party."

"I'll send out invites for Friday."

"Koga, no. Now, get out. I'll see you Monday."

"Think about it. I'll text you."

"I will kill you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he sat the pizza on the coffee table.

"Pizza's here!"

Sesshoumaru watched the procession of siblings come down the stairs. He was well aware that he might be the only normal one in the family who simply walked down them. Rin hopped down the stairs and caught a ride on Aun. The dog had become her horse and had no issue carrying the little girl. Kohaku decided he would practice one karate move per step although he was noticeably still hobbling but preferred to continue his practice anyway. Of course, Inuyasha was always a spectacle deciding to slide down the banister despite being told multiple times not to do so. Sesshoumaru decided they all might be better off if Inuyasha took a tumble. Maybe it would knock some sense into him.

"Movie night!" Rin screamed hopping on the couch and tearing the crust from a slice of pizza. Kohaku sat next to her grabbing up the other half

"What are we watching?"

"Super Titans."

"We've seen that a hundred times. I vote Fear Scrolls Part II."

"Inuyasha, you know we can't watch that. Dad and Izaiyoi won't let us. Besides it's an R rated movie."

"You know you want to see part II. Part I was the only movie we agreed on two years ago and mom never found out. It's on EntFlicks."

Sesshoumaru chewed the inside of his jaw for a minute. Inuyasha actually had a point this time. He did really want to see the second part of the movie and it really wasn't their dad that forbid it, it was Izaiyoi.

"Kohaku and Rin can't watch it."

"You guys want to watch a scary movie?"

"I don't know about this..." Kohaku sat back but Rin nodded vigorously as she bit into the crust again.

"Alright. We all agree. This stays between the four of us. We never watched Fear Scrolls."

"What's Fear Scrolls?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at Rin as she looked off. "She's good."

An hour and a half into the movie Sesshoumaru was sure that this wasn't a good idea but he was too hooked not see it through to the end. Kohaku cowered into the corner of the sofa face down, Rin had joined him in the recliner well aware that Kohaku was of no protection and continued to peak at the screen behind the hand he'd placed over her face. Inuyasha jerked everytime someone screamed and was slaughtered at the hands of Onigumo. Sesshoumaru tried to understand why the girl in the movie named Kikyo had gone into the cave in the first place and read the scrolls out loud no less. She had to have known it would release the demon and yet she'd done it anyway. His heart skipped hearing a loud knock on the house. Inuyasha yelled and jumped from the chair making it clear across the room and Sesshoumaru wasn't sure at what point Kohaku had joined he and Rin in the recliner.

"What the hell was that?"

Sesshoumaru attempted to explain away the noise as Inuyasha moved further away from the window. "It was probably just some wind."

"There ain't no wind out there."

The noise occurred again followed by a scraping that sounded more like nails against a chalkboard. Rin screamed and held closer to Sesshoumaru as Kohaku tried to maneuver his way into protection behind Sesshoumaru. Aun growled and then ducked behind the sofa. Sesshoumaru shook his head at the dog. Aun was the size of a bear and the dog had the courage of a cat.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go check it out?"

"What? Why me?! You're the oldest."

"We can afford to lose you."

"You're a coward."

"Who's the coward that jumped clear across the room because of a little noise?"

"Whatever. I'm not going out there."

Sesshoumaru got up carried Aun over to Rin and Kohaku before grabbing a baseball bat.

"Inuyasha, if you don't come with me, I'm labeling _you_ a bastard and a coward for the rest of your life"

"...Damn it." Inuyasha grabbed a bat and slung it over his shoulder as if that was going to make it look like he was braver than he led on.

The two of them paused before going out the front door as they heard another noise, this time a thump and crash that shook the two brothers to their core. Sesshoumaru took a breath and shook it off reminding himself that there probably was nothing to worry about but the fact that Inuyasha was currently close enough for him to feel his brother's breath on his neck was not helping as he shoved him back.

"Get off me!"

"I wasn't even on you."

"Let's go around the back."

"There's no light back there."

"Yes, there is."

"Mom told you to change and the light bulb and you never did remember?"

Sesshoumaru tried not to dwell on the past. Izaiyoi had, in fact, asked him to change the light bulb while he was grounded for fighting with Inuyasha and he'd ignored the request. He regretted it deeply at the moment.

"We're going that way anyway. We need the element of surprise."

"This ain't war games!"

"Get it together Inuyasha!"

"Call Daddy!" Rin squeaked it out from behind Aun.

"We're fine. It's just a tree Bug." _I hope_

Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru around the back of the house and rounded the side where they'd heard the distinctive noise. Unfortunately, there were no trees on this side of the house, simply the long row of unkempt bushes that crept along the side, casting eerie shadows out from the light in the house and the moon above. Sesshoumaru readied himself.

"What?! You see something? Tell me."

"Shut up."

"I need to know so I can be ready."

"I need you to have my back, and not fail at that like you always do in our games."

"I always have your back in games."

"Oh yeah, like the game against the Panthers? That was a real winner."

"I ran the play and was open."

"No, you didn't. And we lost the game."

"It's not my fault you got sacked."

"That was the first and last one in my career..."

Sesshoumaru pulled up as a rustle came from the bushes. Whatever it was, he was well aware that it was much bigger than a rabbit. A shadowed figure stepped out, looking less human and more alien than he could have imagined. Limbs seemed to stick out in all directions as it approached them in what looked like it was walking on one hand and leg. The approach of it was slow and methodical before picking up the pace and finally running toward him. Sesshoumaru swung barely missing as the figure ducked and yelled out in surprise falling to the ground. Sesshoumaru was sure there was something familiar about that scream. Stepping into the moonlight he studied the figure harder trying to find some rationale in it before finally lowering the baseball bat and deciding he knew exactly who, rather than what this was. He was only rattled by his brother's battle cry as Inuyasha dashed forward, bat raised to obliterate the enemy.

"It's Onigumo!"

"Inuyasha, wait!"

The figure ducked and yelled again scrambling and dodging and doing a good job of avoiding Inuyasha's swing of the bat. Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha, grabbing the bat from his hands.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell!"

"That's not Onigumo you, idiot. Look at him."

"Grandpa Totosai?!"

Totosai sat back and drew his hand across his forehead, relieved that he would not have to dodge another swing.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here? Don't tell me Dad sent you because he doesn't trust me?"

"What? No." Totosai scratched his forehead in thought. "Actually, your father told me he and your mother..."

"She's not my mother."

"...were going out of town. I assumed they took you kids with them since they didn't drop you guys off. So, I decided I'd come by and check on the house. When I saw a few of the lights on, I figured I should check to make sure everything was okay inside. The only problem is, I forgot where along the house your father said he left the key and I've been searching through the bushes to find it."

"Why were you running at us?"

"I wasn't. I tripped."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes realizing that was why their grandfather was covered in limbs and leaves but it still didn't explain the weirdness of the cloak. Then again their grandfather had some strange ways.

"Well, since you've seen that everything is okay, you can go home now."

"I might as well see Kohaku and Rin while I'm here. I don't want to go without seeing the young ones."

Sesshoumaru sighed and huffed impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Don't get upset. I'll let you show your father you can be an adult and not a spoiled brat."

Rin was elated to see her grandfather as Kohaku simply seemed relieved that they all weren't going to be killed by some unknown intruder.

"Okay you've seen them, can you go now?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with the kiddos?"

"Yes, grandpa. We're fine. Go away." Sesshoumaru hurried Totosai through the door, relieved as he was finally able to get him out. He'd decided after much thought and to Inuyasha's disappointment that they wouldn't finish the movie. There had been enough activity for one night. While he'd expected Rin not to get through a full night of sleep, Kohaku had ended up in his room too. When Sesshoumaru woke up in the middle of the night his soul nearly left his entire body when he'd unexpectedly stepped on Inuyasha and yelled as he stumbled toward the door, waking all of them. Rin woke up screaming and finding protection under the covers as Kohaku and Aun joined her.

"Damn it Inuyasha! What are you doing in here?!"

"I must have slept walked."

"...!"

"Alright, fine. Maybe I was a little scared. So, what?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock and realized he hadn't been sleeping more than twenty minutes at a time, waking easily to every sound in the house and every movement Rin and Kohaku made "...We should never have watched that damn movie."

...

 _"Father, did everything go as planned?"_

"Oh yes. They all got the scare of their lives."

 _"Good."_

Taisho hung up the phone as he placed his arm around Izaiyoi.

"Taisho, your father didn't scare them too badly did he?

"No. He just shook them up a bit. Sesshoumaru must have forgotten we get a notification every time they watch something restricted. I hope they enjoyed Fear Scrolls Part II while they could. Onigumo lives again."

Izaiyoi laughed as she kissed him and turned out the light.

* * *

 _A/N: Peace, Love, and Laughter everyone. More to come soon! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following as always :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**One Week**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Izaiyoi looked up from her book and watched the waves crash against the beach as Taisho flipped through the channels in their hotel room.

"It's so rainy today. I hope the kids aren't too bored staying in."

"I'm sure they found something to get into like they always do."

...

Sesshoumaru smirked at the text Kagura sent to him doing a handstand in the rain and then another one blowing a kiss. He loved her ability to be careless and free.

"Boo!"

"What's up Bug?"

Rin popped up as Aun hopped down from Sesshoumaru's bed to greet her with a nudge of his nose.

"Can me and Kohaku go outside?"

"It's still raining."

"So?"

"You know how Izaiyoi feels about you guys tracking mud back through the house."

"We won't. I promise."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow, "And just how are you going to do that?"

"We'll shake all the water and mud off, like Aun." Rin grabbed the dog's front paws and jumped around and twisted.

"Sorry, I don't think that one's going to work. People don't dry off the same way dogs do. You guys will have to wait until it stops raining."

Rin pouted but found throwing Aun's ball entertaining enough as she heard Sesshoumaru's phone ring. She found her brother's reaction to the phone odd as he let it ring a few more times in that time seeming like he was trying to make a decision.

"Who is it?"

"My mom."

"Mommy's calling?"

"No. _My Mom, Satomi."_

"Why don't you answer it?"

"I don't really want to. I'll call her back later."

"How come?"

"I know it's about next weekend."

"Oh, yeah. Why do you have to go?" Rin hugged Aun to her as her expression saddened.

"It's not fair to my mom if she doesn't get to spend time with me too."

"I always miss you." She always hated the weekends when Sesshoumaru was at his mother's house.

"I miss you guys too, well maybe not Inuyasha but..."

"Deep down, you miss him too!"

"...mmmm..."

Rin stared at him and squinted her eyes in an attempt to look like she was glaring until Sesshoumaru finally gave in.

"Way, way, way deep down, I might, somewhat, hardly miss Inuyasha"

Rin smiled looking at the window she jumped up noticing the sun peak through the clouds.

"Sun's out!" Rin sprinted from the room and pulled Kohaku with her. Sesshoumaru followed them pausing at Inuyasha's room where his younger brother seemed to be fully engulfed in whatever video game he was playing. He thought about whether or not he really missed Inuyasha when he was away. As much as it was a reprieve to be away from his younger brother for a few days, it was almost boring without the nuisance. It was hard to determine whether it was the noise of the three siblings or Inuyasha himself. But there was always a certain level of challenge that was lost. Sesshoumaru decided he did miss Inuyasha a small fraction of the time he was away. Sesshoumaru watched Rin and Kohaku from the back window. He had no interest in dodging the rain puddles that he was sure would become the star of their games outside.

Sesshoumaru heard his stomach growl and decided that this might be the only time he'd get a chance to eat something uninterrupted by his siblings. It never failed that Rin seemed to be nearby and turned on the pleading eyes, that Kohaku would stare off and look like some poor unfortunate child from a struggling country or that Aun was glued to his side no matter what the food. The dog didn't even turn down vegetables. Sesshoumaru peaked out the window again to see Kohaku, Rin and Aun still on the playset before he made a dash for the pantry. There was a certain level of excitement that overcame him spotting the jar of peanut butter until he picked up the jar and wondered if there was anything left. Sweet relief set in as there was just enough left for one sandwich. He searched the refrigerator for the strawberry jam which was his father's best-kept secret. He shuddered at the thought of having to use grape jelly and Izaiyoi thought that by purchasing apple jelly she had somehow solved the problem because apple was universal. There was no way to define his disappointment that day and he hadn't bothered with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich until his father had gone to the store again and decided to accommodate all of their tastes.

Sesshoumaru finished making the sandwich and grabbed half of it off the plate. He shook his head as he turned to watch his siblings still outside. Rin was jumping from puddle to puddle as Kohaku pretended that Aun was his opponent in a wrestling match. The dog simply rolled over for a belly rub. Sesshoumaru reached back to the plate for the other half of the sandwich only to find his hand resting on nothing. He looked up noticing Inuyasha frozen like a deer in headlights, the other half of his sandwich in hand halfway to his younger brother's mouth. Inuyasha was sure he would be able to get in and out quietly enough. He could feel a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck as Sesshoumaru stared him down. It was almost like the predator was daring his prey to blink, move or do anything that might lead to a chase. Inuyasha was sure he heard an audible snap and growl from Sesshoumaru or was that just his imagination? Inuyasha took off feeling Sesshoumaru in pursuit of his life before he was tackled. Sesshoumaru decided he had no ability to keep from destroying Inuyasha any longer. Sandwich or no sandwich, his younger brother had led a decent life for 14 years.

"I was just hungry!"

"You're always hungry!"

Inuyasha took a swipe at Sesshoumaru freeing himself from the headlock before Sesshoumaru smacked him.

"Ow! Damnit! Here!

Sesshoumaru only felt further angered as Inuyasha held out a smushed half sandwich as a bit of strawberry jam dripped to the floor.

"Die, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha realized that Sesshoumaru had him cornered and only an act of a higher power might save him as Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him before trapping him against the wall

Rin, Kohaku, and Aun burst through the back door, chasing each other stopping to see the oddity that was their brothers at the moment.

"Were you two fighting?" Kohaku tried to determined why Inuyasha looked like he was struggling to breathe with Sesshoumaru's arm around his neck.

Sesshoumaru straightened, loosening his arm from Inuyasha.

"No, just sharing my sandwich with Inuyasha. Move along."

Inuyasha took a bite of the sandwich to play along but suddenly felt Sesshoumaru's hold tighten again coughing and trying to swallow until the three of them heard Rin scream and react jumping onto Kohaku's back and making him crash to the floor. Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure what she was reacting to until Aun started barking and giving chase to the squirrel that had run into the house.

"...Aun sit! Stop!"

Kohaku ran after Aun as Rin followed. Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha before sprinting after his siblings.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru followed the muddy tracks and the screaming and barking. He prayed to the gods that they had not ended up where he thought they were. It was inevitable that they would be in his father's and Izaiyoi's master bedroom. Aun had jumped onto the bed, cornering the squirrel on the curtain, Kohaku and Rin were trying to beckon Aun off the bed. Inuyasha had finally joined them.

"Oh, this is bad."

"Inuyasha, I don't need your commentary right now."

Sesshoumaru's moment of shock ended as he realized that he was the closest thing to an adult right now and would have to figure out what to do. Managing to collect Rin and Kohaku out of the room he was none too happy about trying to pull Aun away from the squirrel. The dog had a habit of forgetting every command once a squirrel was spotted. He'd finally managed to bear hug the obsessed sloppy wet dog and close the door.

"So, what are we going to do? We can't leave the squirrel in there for mom and dad to come home to."

Sesshoumaru stood up straight as he caught his breath

"Rin do you still have your butterfly net?"

"Yup."

"Go get it."

"Kohaku, grab the pool skimmer."

"You are not about to catch this squirrel with a pool skimmer and butterfly net."

"No. _We're_ about to catch the squirrel with a pool skimmer and butterfly net."

"Why am I getting dragged into this?!"

"You ate my damn sandwich. Do you have anything else to say?"

"..." Inuyasha licked his lips, tasting the jam and guilt as he swallowed.

Kohaku and Rin returned with the requested squirrel capturing items. Rin handed Inuyasha the butterfly net.

"Why do I get the butterfly net?"

"You're smaller and less likely to catch the squirrel." Rin smiled sheepishly folding her hands behind her back and leaning back on her heels as Sesshoumaru smirked.

Inuyasha waved the butterfly net around a bit before deciding he had some chance at catching the squirrel. Kohaku handed Sesshoumaru the pool skimmer as he and Rin watched their older brothers disappear behind the bedroom door.

Inuyasha immediately jumped on the bed and Sesshoumaru glared at him until he got back down.

"I was just trying to get a better vantage point."

" _Your_ better vantage point is from the floor if you want to live."

"Yeah, yeah. Oooh, squirrel!"

Inuyasha pointed at the accent chair.

"Good boy!"

Kohaku and Rin looked to each other a bit worried as they heard a great deal of yelling, crashing and what sounded like the breaking of many things. Eventually, everything became quiet and Rin started to worry.

"Do you think the squirrel won?"

"I hope not."

A few moments later Rin was relieved as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha came out of the room looking every bit dazed and confused.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha looked at Kohaku. "Well, the good news is that the squirrel is gone."

"Right after you broke the window and he jumped out." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest deciding that he would have to rethink just how much of that fraction he was going to miss Inuyasha. Looking around at the three of them, Aun, and himself they all looked like they'd been rolling in the mud. He shuddered looking down at the floor, slowly made his way to the steps that had muddy hand and footprints on every single step, even the handrails had seen better days. He looked back into their parents' bedroom hoping that maybe the chaos wasn't as bad as it seemed. He was wrong, it was worse. The comforter and sheets were a tattered mess, the curtain hung halfway on a bent rod before adding insult to injury and sliding to the floor. There were feathers strewn about from ripped pillows, not to mention the breeze flowing in through the broken window.

"Where do we even start? Dad is going to kill me."

"Daddy won't kill you. Besides even if he does he can always bring you back because he loves you."

Kohaku leaned over to Rin, "I don't think that's how that works."

"Oh, well, we can always do like the Puppy Police."

"What's that?"

"When times get woof, the woof get going."

* * *

 _A/N: There was a lot going on but it was meant to be chaotic! Much appreciation and glad you all are enjoying the story :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**One Week**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Sesshoumaru pulled into the driveway only to notice a vehicle that he was sure he knew the owner. Stepping out of the car he noticed the familiar sundress and heels that his mother usually wore as she hurried to hug him as he returned it.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried. You never returned my phone calls and your father said he left you and your siblings by yourselves for the week. I came to check and see if you all were okay."

Sesshoumaru swallowed, feeling guilty that he hadn't returned the calls.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I was busy with my brothers and sister. You know...bonding."

"But you were sitting on the bed and looking at the phone and said you'd call your mommy back, and..."

Sesshoumaru covered Rin's mouth.

"She can be a little talker sometimes."

Sesshoumaru tried to wave Rin into the house but she seemed to be glued to him.

"Busted!" Inuyasha carried a bag of groceries into the house as Kohaku quickly ducked into the house behind him.

"Well, hello Rin. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Hi, Momma Satomi. You're welcome."

Satomi folded her arms across her chest staring her son down until he talked. Sesshoumaru tried to avoid his mother's eyes. Maybe he wasn't overly enthused about going to her house every few weekends. She technically lived in the middle of nowhere. Besides, it wasn't like it was when he was younger. He and his mother could entertain themselves in the backyard for hours, watch movies, read and tell stories, and go on adventures through the winding paths behind her home. It was just different now and they were past those things. He wasn't sure his mother knew how to adapt to that anymore.

"Does Sesshy have to go to your house? I miss him when he does."

"Well, I suppose if he doesn't really want to he doesn't have to. But, I guess I'll have to find someone else to go with me to the baseball game next weekend."

"Mom, I never said I wasn't coming."

"Now, he talks."

"Do you really have tickets to the game? I didn't think you liked baseball."

"I don't, but I know you do. I got the tickets from a friend and was told they're box seats. I assume that's good?"

"Of course that's good!"

"Excellent! So, you'll come?"

"I was going to anyway."

Satomi clasped her hands together and began to head inside of the house. Sesshoumaru let reality sink back in as he pulled himself from the daze of the baseball game as he ran to block the entrance. The honest truth was that the house was in shambles and letting his mother inside at this point would mean certain denial of a new vehicle.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

"I don't know how Izaiyoi would feel about you coming into the house."

"Since when has that mattered to you? Besides, she always welcomes me. I'm pretty sure it's your father who still feels the least comfortable."

Satomi was blocked again as she tried to enter. Standing back she crossed her arms again and began to tap her foot annoyed.

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well, I know how you are about dirt. Had I have known you were coming we would have cleaned up a little."

"How bad is it?"

"...Lived in."

Satomi pursed her lips together, uncrossed one arm and started to hold up each finger in a count.

"Mom..."

She'd held up a second finger and Sesshoumaru was determined to remind her that that didn't work anymore.

"Everything is fine..."

The third finger.

"You can go home...?"

A forth.

"..." He felt the air thicken. It brought back memories as a child when she would give him a count to five or he'd be in trouble. He wasn't sure of the consequences at this point, maybe no cell phone, maybe grounding, maybe _I'm telling your father,_ maybe no car.

Before she could finish holding up the fifth he'd stepped out of her way and just tried to prepare himself for her reaction. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he knew what to make of his mother's scan of the entire front room but he knew it was bad as she began to clutch the pearls around her neck with not one, but both hands. There it was in all of it's glorified hot mess. It didn't help that he'd forgotten to let Aun out last night or before they left the house this morning and he was currently watering the plant in the corner. Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Rin were all sitting on the sofa looking sad. He assumed this was Inuyasha's doing since Rin kept giving away the facade by breaking into smiles and then trying to put on a straight face.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"I know it's bad. We planned on cleaning up before Dad and Izaiyoi got home."

"There is no way. What if they came home early?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed, never letting that possibility run through his thoughts.

"How does the rest of the house look?"

"Just don't go into Kohaku's room or... the master bedroom." His mother's eyebrows shot up wondering what could have possibly occurred in Taisho and Izaiyoi's bedroom

Sesshoumaru simply sat on the couch next to his siblings cringing as he heard his mother scream. Rin leaned against him.

"Is your mommy mad?"

"Maybe."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Kohaku peered around his sister, "What's she going to do to us?"

"Nothing."

"Tch. It's what she's going to do to Sesshoumaru that should be interesting."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha before his mother made her way downstairs.

"I don't know what your father and Izaiyoi are going to say or do if they come home to this. There's a hole in your brother's wall, your parents' bedroom looks like World War III and don't get me started on the kitchen that looks like it's been through a five-alarm fire. What are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know."

Satomi could read the defeat in her son's expression. Maybe Sesshoumaru had bitten off more than he could chew with this little adventure but she knew Sesshoumaru had a habit of never turning down a challenge, especially when it came from his father.

"Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To get another window, maybe some drywall, and paint, lots of paint."

"Why so much paint?"

"You haven't been in Rin's or Inuyasha's rooms lately have you?"

"What's wrong with their rooms?"

"This little angel likes to draw on walls."

Rin ducked behind Kohaku giving off an apologetic expression.

"...And the demon seems to be practicing his graffiti skills."

"Hey, that's art!"

"Your mother knows about your _art?"_

Inuyasha tried to find his own hiding spot but decided that hiding behind Sesshoumaru wasn't really an option.

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised that his mother knew almost every aisle of the House Department store like the back of her hand. She was an interior designer and there wasn't one that didn't put their hands on the materials that they used. Rin was getting a kick out of the view from the shopping cart but Inuyasha and Kohaku were struggling to keep up with this woman in heels. He timed it totaling less than an hour for her to grab everything they needed. Sesshoumaru was sure that when he was younger it took his mother hours to shop for clothes. Returning to the house they'd run like a well-oiled machine moving from the top of the house to the bottom. Inuyasha hadn't made much of a fuss having to repaint the wall in his room. Sesshoumaru was surprised that they didn't butt heads more than once patching the hole. Rin and Kohaku hadn't whined about their tasks either and were having fun competing with the game his mother created with them cleaning up the trash downstairs.

Sesshoumaru looked around the place admiring how good it really looked. Even when his parents were at the house he hadn't recalled the last time he'd seen the floor completely clear of clutter, his parents' bedroom actually looked like their bedroom again and the broken window never was broken. As the sun set they'd all ended up outside, the coolness of the spring night was perfect for one last run of the firepit as his mother skewered another marshmallow and handed it to Rin. His little sister delighted in holding it down into the fire and pulling it out only to have to blow out the flames and devour the singed marshmallow. Inuyasha and Kohaku were challenging each other to see who could make the biggest smore and then eat it the fastest.

Sesshoumaru looked over at his mother again and she seemed to be content watching them enjoy the evening. The night was even bringing back memories of the times that they'd spent together. Maybe doing something like this again wasn't beyond their years. The thought was disrupted as Satomi got up to leave. He'd followed his mother back into the pristine house.

"I should probably be going. I know I overstayed my welcome but..."

"No, you didn't. Believe it or not, I'm...glad you came today."

"Think you can manage to keep this place looking good enough until your father and Izaiyoi get home?"

"I hope so."

"Well, you know how to find me if you need anything."

"Hey, mom...do you think this could stay between us?"

"You mean, don't tell your father?"

"..."

"I was never here. Just make sure your brothers and sister are on board with that."

"Thanks."

Satomi smiled as Sesshoumaru hugged her knowing that she hadn't planned to tell Taisho in the first place. Taisho had already talked to her about getting Sesshoumaru a car if he succeeded with this task. He'd asked her not to meddle but she just couldn't help herself. Her son getting a vehicle of his own meant that he could come to visit more often and she wasn't about to jeopardize those chances.

* * *

 _A/N: One of the reasons I like reviews is not only to develop my writing but it helps to open my mind to new ways to develop these characters :) Thanks for reading/reviewing! Will write more soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**One Week**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Rin skipped ahead and bounced through the sliding doors of the mall as her brothers followed close behind. After his mother had helped them clean up and repair the house, Sesshoumaru was sure that the only way to maintain the house in its current form was to keep his brothers and sister out of the house today. Despite it being the end of the week, for a weekday afternoon, the mall was bustling with spring breakers enjoying the last few days before returning to school. The sweet aroma of cinnamon and sugar wafted in their direction and before he could move them past the temptation, Sesshoumaru could already hear Kohaku.

"Can we get a cinnamon bun?"

"Ooh! I like cinny buns."

Sesshoumaru sighed as Rin had already found the counter and currently had her face pressed up against the glass. One of the sweet treats was about the size of the little girl's head and he'd never be able to keep up with her if she got a hold of that much sugar this early. What was more surprising was that Inuyasha wasn't already in the line. Sesshoumaru looked around for his younger brother and realized why he wasn't in line for food. There was only one thing that could draw Inuyasha away from the king of cinnamon rolls and that was his desire to find out the secrets to getting past the next levels of Feudal Battle Gods. Sesshoumaru tried not to shake his head as Inuyasha stood just inside of the game store already having scooped the guide and attempting to find out whatever was possible before having to actually pay for it.

"Can we?!"

Sesshoumaru's attention was brought back to his two younger siblings.

"Wait until we get ready to leave."

"Awww."

"But you'll forget."

"No, I won't. Besides you two won't let me."

"Okay, well, you'll owe us five dollars each if you forget."

Sesshoumaru was mildly impressed by Kohaku's newfound ability to bargain but he was sure that it was coming from being around Inuyasha. Still, he shook Kohaku's hand sealing the deal as Rin bounced away from the counter singing about the five dollars she was sure that they were going to get.

"Inuyasha, are you staying here?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Meet us in an hour in the food court."

"Uh, huh."

"By the way, you can't get past the lands of Musashi and defeat Ryukotsusei unless you have obtained the Backlash wave."

"What?! How do you know that?"

"I passed that level three weeks ago. The game is too easy."

"And you've been withholding this information?!"

"You have to find your own way half-breed."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, annoyed with Sesshoumaru as his older brother walked off with Kohaku and Rin. Looking back at the guide he frantically flipped through the pages to see if Sesshoumaru was telling the truth.

"I hate you!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he heard Inuyasha yell after him in confirmation of the truth. Rin and Kohaku sprinted ahead finding the play space carved out in the center of the mall. Sesshoumaru watched the two of them dive into the large pool of plastic multicolored balls after throwing their shoes over into the large pile that had already built up on the side. The place was already noisy, filled other children and he could only guess that the irritating smell was the funk of kid feet and socks. He sat down on one of the curved green couches where the parents were struggling to stay comfortable. He'd looked down at his phone trying not to let the addiction of Shikon Crush Saga pull him under but level 55 had him hooked. His eyes were covered by a pair of hands. Sesshoumaru immediately smirked and sat back recognizing the voice.

"Guess who!"

"Sara."

"Nope. Guess again."

"Kaguya."

"Who the hell is Kaguya?"

"Easy, Kagura. I knew that would get you."

Kagura laughed and leaned over to kiss him before joining him on the couch.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Can't you tell? Rin and Kohaku are in there somewhere."

"Oh, that's right you're still stuck on babysitting duty. That sucks."

"It'll be worth it. What's in the bag?"

Kagura smiled, a noticeable blush spreading as she placed the little pink bag behind her. "Just a few little things."

"Can I see?"

Kagura placed her hand against Sesshoumaru's chest, keeping him from peeking around her. He settled for kissing her instead.

...

Kohaku sprinted up the steps to the slide as Rin followed attempting to beat him through the next tunnel and slide down to the pit faster. Entering the multicolored balls again Rin climbed over to edge and noticed the mall train stopping at the play space.

"Kohaku, let's get on the train."

"Rin, I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru said to stay in here"

"He didn't say that. We always ride the choo-choo."

"Well, I'm sure he was thinking it."

"I want to ride."

"We should ask first."

"But we'll miss it."

"I..."

"We'll come back."

Kohaku looked back at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be engulfed in flirting with their neighbor. He was sure that the train would bring them back as it always did and maybe by the time Sesshoumaru even looked for them they'd be back already.

"Well, as long as we come right back, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Rin jumped into one of the boxcars as Kohaku followed. The conductor sounded the horn as Rin looked out the window and seemed to enjoy waving at all of the people they passed by as if this was her train. Kohaku watched nervously as they passed by a few stores on their circular route. Just as Kohaku began to relax he felt the train coming to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?!

Rin shook her head, unsure as they reluctantly got off the train along with the other parents and children.

Kohaku noticed the conductor step off the train and stretch before placing a sign in front reading _Out to Lunch: Little MokoMokoTrain Rides start again at 2:00._

"Oh no."

"What is it Kohaku? Why did we stop?"

"The conductor is taking his lunch break."

"How do we get back?"

"I don't know, I don't remember."

Kohaku grabbed Rin's hand to keep them together.

"We have to find Sesshy."

"Or Inuyasha. Hey, I know. Inuyasha was back at that place across from the cinnamon buns. I bet he's still there."

"But where is that?"

Kohaku's shoulders drooped as he shook his head.

...

"See you later." Kagura winked as she left Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch realizing they would need to get going to meet Inuyasha in the food court in a few minutes. Sesshoumaru scanned the play space expecting that Kohaku and Rin might be somewhere among the slides or balls. The space had cleared considerably of parents and children who were probably headed to grab lunch and only a few remained in the space. He stood up to get a better view, trying not to let panic set in at the thought of possibly having lost his brother and sister. Damn the car if they weren't with him and safe. He'd spotted their shoes still lying among the minuscule pile that was left. He tried not to think the worst, that maybe the two of them had been kidnapped. Grabbing their shoes he knew exactly where he was going first.

"Inuyasha put the book down."

"Wait, I just need one more minute. I almost know how to obtain dragon scale Tetsusaiga."

"That's useless! Put it down, there's an emergency."

"Where's Kohaku and Rin?"

"That's the emergency!"

"You lost them?!"

"Inuyasha..."

"How the hell did you lose them?!"

"Inuyasha! So help me if you don't shut up and listen, I will kill you!"

"Well that's great, you'll have three missing siblings."

"..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You take one side of the mall and I'll take the other. Meet me back here in fifteen minutes even if you don't find them. We'll figure out something."

...

Kohaku tried to comfort Rin, taking her into one of the stores as the tears ran down her face. He'd figured someone at one of the checkouts would know what to do.

"I want Mommy and Daddy, and Sesshy and Inu. I want to go home."

"We'll find them."

Rin gripped Kohaku's hand tighter as he led her through the store. Rin blinked against the tears as she spotted a familiar face and immediately perked up beginning to run and pulling Kohaku with her.

"Nana Kaede!"

The old woman seemed to smile with her eyes as she spotted the little girl behind the voice as she picked up Rin and hugged Kohaku.

"What are ye two doing here?"

Kohaku was relieved to see one of their old babysitters.

"We're here with our brothers."

"Where are they?"

"We don't know. We got lost. I'm sure they're looking for us. Do you have Sesshoumaru's number?"

"No, but I do have your father's."

"He's on vacation with Mommy. I think I know Sesshy's, it's 555 KO Jaken."

"Rin, how do you know that?"

"He taught me numbers with a funny song."

Kohaku giggled as Rin started singing and Kaede pulled out her phone.

Kaede's expression flattened hearing Sesshoumaru's out of breath answer but smiled again as Rin whispered something in her ear.

"I have your brother and sister. Bring 5 cinnamon buns in ransom to Tokyo Style."

Rin and Kohaku giggled at Kaede's attempt to prank their brothers."

...

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha, nearly dragging him with him as they sprinted toward Tokyo Style.

"Would you let go of me and slow down! I'm going to drop these damn cinnamon rolls!"

Rin jumped off of Kaede's lap and into Sesshoumaru's arms to his relief as Kohaku poked Inuyasha who was laying on the floor exhausted from running. Sesshoumaru looked up to see Kaede on the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi, it's nice to hear your voice again. I just wanted to let you know..."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how Kaede was doing it, but she seemed to be standing still as he moved around her attempting to get the phone from her as she switched it from ear to ear.

"That I happened to see your kids in the mall. They're actually with me right now. They seem to be doing fine but don't hesitate to ask me to babysit again if ye need me."

Kaede hung up as she patted Sesshoumaru's head as he rested it on her shoulder in relief.

"I missed ye' too Sesshoumaru."

"Can we eat the cinny buns now?"

"Of course, Rin."

* * *

 _A/_ N: _More to come soon! My appreciation for the feedback everyone :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**One Week**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Izaiyoi sighed as she gathered her clothes from the closet and folded a few of them into her suitcase.

"What's wrong?"

"You know, after all the stressing I did about the kids initially, once I started to relax, I really enjoyed this trip."

"I told you that you would."

Ultimately, Taisho was glad that Izaiyoi had stopped stressing about the kids and enjoyed the trip but he wasn't sure that he could say the same for himself. Taisho sighed trying not to think about the phone call he'd gotten from Kaede yesterday and what that meant. He tried to imagine that the kids had just simply run into their old nanny in the mall and Sesshoumaru hadn't somehow had to enlist her help in an emergency. He tried to encourage himself to have more faith in his oldest. Besides, if things were really all that bad Sesshoumaru would have called, right? Either way, the conclusion to this little trip was coming and whether or not the house was still standing, as long as the kids were safe and sound, he would try not to worry.

...

The density of grey clouds rolled slowly across the sky as Kohaku chased Rin inside from the backyard closely followed by Aun. Rin screamed as he tagged her making her officially it before she turned around and began chasing after Kohaku. He'd decided the route up the stairs was his best bet for getting away from Rin's hands. Her laughter echoed through the house as Kohaku taunted her with his ability to stay one step ahead. He ducked into Inuyasha's room.

"Hey!"

Inuyasha sat up, distracted from the game he was playing as Kohaku jumped across the screen and ran through the bathroom to his room on the other side. Inuyasha sat back shaking his head and refusing to make a big deal out of it. Kohaku hadn't messed him up from his spot in the game. Inuyasha concentrated back on the screen. He had to get through one more challenge and he would be at the end. The moment was too critical for disruption as he moved his character through the wooded paths, sword raised and ready to take down his opponent by however many moves necessary. His view was suddenly blocked.

"Did Kohaku run through here?"

"Rin! Get out of the way!"

"Did he or didn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah! Get out of the way!" He could hear the battle cry of one his opponents jumping onto the screen as Rin ran to the next room with Aun barking behind her.

Inuyasha looked to the screen in panic only to realize that his character was now laying on the ground, lifeless.

"Nooooooo!"

Inuyasha fell back onto his bed and simply laid there contemplating how long it had taken him to get to this point in the game and how long it would take for him to get back.

Sesshoumaru ignored the destressed howl of his brother coming from upstairs turning up the volume to a movie. The buzz of his phone caught his attention as he looked down the text that read a simple _Yo_ followed by a wink. He smirked at his girlfriend's usual way of saying hello as he text her back. He anticipated her next text as thunder cracked across the sky. Sesshoumaru looked to the window noticing the eerie darkness. Several cracks followed progressively louder than the other followed by flashes of lightning that were too close for comfort lending to the flickering of lights and eventually complete darkness. He got up not even waiting for Rin's scream. She, Kohaku, and Aun had already made it to the top of the stairs. He assumed they were already in the midst of coming to him.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Rin clamored into Sesshoumaru's arms as Kohaku found comfort in just staying close to them.

"I think he's still in his room."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Hell, I couldn't finish the game for these two minions."

"The weather looks bad. Just stay downstairs."

"I'll stay upstairs if I want to."

"Fine, die alone."

Sesshoumaru regretted saying the words in front of Rin the moment they came out.

"We're going to die?"

"No Bug, I'm just trying to scare Inuyasha into coming downstairs."

"Come on Inu, don't stay.

"Fine, but it ain't because Sesshoumaru said so."

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?"

"Because I have an asshole for a brother."

"Don't start with me Inuyasha. You've made it this far."

"Yeah, because you know Dad won't buy you a car."

"That's all that's keeping you alive right now."

"We're just going to go back to doing the same shit once you have those precious keys in your hands."

"Nothing was supposed to change anyway bastard. We both knew that. I tolerate your ass because you've got half of our Dad's blood and it's a shame it's that much."

"Shit, no one would want to be a part of your mother's bloodline anyway."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

Kohaku frowned as Rin joined him. It wasn't unlike Inuyasha to poke their older brother until he exploded as Inuyasha attempted not to back down from Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe she just wasn't worthy."

"You have the audacity to talk about who's worthy like your bastard creating mother was?"

"Hey! Stop it! Mommy and Daddy said not to fight." Rin huffed as her comments seemed to go unheard.

"Dad's been married to her for thirteen years. She must have done something right compared to your mom who he was with maybe 2 and that's a stretch."

"You're an afterthought. A freaking mistake half-breed that doesn't belong in this family."

"Can't we just get along?" Kohaku spoke in a soft tone trying to de-escalate the situation but trailed off as Inuyasha countered again.

"I can't be too much of a mistake if he tossed you and your mom aside for me and mine. Maybe the one who really doesn't belong here is you!"

"..."

Rin and Kohaku looked between the two brothers and both knew that Sesshoumaru's silence was never a good thing. It should have been Inuyasha's warning to let things go and walk away, yet Kohaku was sure that Inuyasha revelled in the moments where Sesshoumaru was trying to keep himself calm enough not to let it show outwardly. Kohaku was sure that Sesshoumaru was trying his hardest not to get into a real fight with Inuyasha, especially with their parents returning tomorrow. It was surprising that it hadn't already escalated into a physical fight. Rin hugged onto Aun as Kohaku flinched hearing and seeing a flash of lightning and crack of thunder that followed which only seemed to be a catalyst as Sesshoumaru decided to let his hands do the talking as Inuyasha didn't have time to react to Sesshoumaru taking him to the ground. The two of them wrestled along the floor as Aun seemed to play referee barking and moving with them as they fought it out.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Stop!"

Kohaku wasn't sure how to intervene without getting hurt as his older brothers seemed to be exchanging hits, blows, and holds that were definitely going to leave bruises. He jumped back as Inuyasha took a swipe at Sesshoumaru only for the older to dodge it and attack all over again. Sesshoumaru took pleasure in making Inuyasha squirm under his grasp.

Another round of lightning and thunder struck too close for comfort as Rin covered her ears.

"Stop it! You're making it worse!"

They were all startled by a loud crack and crash. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had come to a halt in their fight.

"What the hell was that?!"

Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Rin followed Sesshoumaru to the back door as they looked out the windows leading into the backyard. Sesshoumaru sighed as his three siblings seemed equally shocked and disappointed by the sight of the fallen tree that had come dangerously close to the house.

"Oh no! The treehouse! Kohaku sighed as he stared longingly at the downed tree.

"Boksenu died?"

"Afraid so, Bug."

"It died because you and Inu were fighting."

"It must have been struck by lightning."

"Nope. Boksenu was sad because you two hurt each other so it fell down."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other, the younger at a loss for words for their little sister's conclusion.

"Sorry, Rin."

Sesshoumaru noticed Rin look back at the roots that had been pulled up by the fallen tree and the frown that crossed her face. He knew that in honesty that he and Inuyasha hadn't caused the tree to fall but the simple fact that Rin was disappointed by the whole situation and linked the two together was disheartening. He was aware of Rin's attachment to the tree but was surprised to see that even Kohaku and Inuyasha seemed to be mourning the loss in their own way. All four of them had a connection to the tree in one way or another. The most recent addition to the tree had been Kohaku and Rin's tree house that their father had enlisted his and Inuyasha's help to build. It was actually one of the few times that they'd worked together without fighting and had actually reminisced about their days playing in the backyard and begging their parents to camp outside under Boksenu. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself remembering that their father hadn't let them sleep at all that night. He'd kept them both up with ghost stories and he and Inuyasha had huddled together with their flashlights keeping watch. As terrified as they were, it was probably their most memorable and fun time together. He was sure that Inuyasha hadn't forgotten that either and maybe that was what he was thinking about too.

"At least Dad can't hold this one against you."

"Maybe not but I'm sure you'll let him know we got into it."

"When don't we? I do shit to annoy you because it's fun. If Dad can't figure out we got into a few fights while he and mom were gone, I'm not saying anything."

"You might gain my respect yet."

* * *

 _A/N: One last chapter. Thanks, everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

**One Week**

 _I don't own Inuyasha_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Sesshoumaru looked around the house trying to find anything out of place before his brothers and sister got up. It was almost as clean as it was when his mother left. He figured it probably wouldn't be a good idea to cook breakfast otherwise it meant he would have to clean the kitchen all over again and the heavens only knew how long that might take him. Aun nudged his hand. Sesshoumaru looked down to catch his dog's eyes staring up at him expectantly before turning a circle and running over to his bowl on the floor. Sesshoumaru shook his head. It was a shame Aun couldn't tell time but he couldn't blame the dog. He was up earlier than usual. He hoped that sending him into the backyard for a romp would satiate the dog's hunger while he got everyone else up and going.

Sesshoumaru decided to start with Rin first. While she was a ball of energy once awake it often took a few tries to get her up since she would sit up and right when you thought she was getting out of bed she would lay right back down. Sesshoumaru counted three times walking in and out of Rin's room before he finally gave her piggyback ride downstairs where she proceeded to lay on the couch until popping up with Puppy Police. Kohaku was a different story. Sesshoumaru was sure his youngest brother was the lightest sleeper in the house. By the time he'd walked into the room Kohaku was sitting up albeit looking somewhat dazed and confused until he blinked a few times and realized that he was not in the depths of the netherworld. Before leaving Kohaku's room, Sesshoumaru noticed a megaphone in the corner. He smirked to himself knowing exactly how he would wake up Inuyasha as he grabbed it and snuck into his brother's room. Sesshoumaru could feel a certain demonic aura rising in him as he crept closer to Inuyasha's bed. The younger brother had his back turned to him and was snoring, a bit of drool hitting the pillow. Sesshoumaru was sure that Inuyasha was enjoying the depth of his sleep. He would have to end that. Holding the megaphone over his brother's head he pressed the button sending a blaring horn into his brother's ears. Sesshoumaru laughed as Inuyasha nearly jumped out of bed getting caught in the covers and rolling out on the floor. Inuyasha sat up holding his head, trying to keep the room from spinning and trying to block out the residual noise of the horn playing through his ears before finally realizing the culprit of this horrific wake-up.

"I hate you asshole!"

"The feeling's mutual bastard. By the way, you should get up. Dad and Izaiyoi will be here soon."

Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru left his room with a smug smirk.

Rin and Kohaku met Sesshoumaru as he came back downstairs.

"Can we have flip flaps?"

"Sorry, bug. No flapjacks today. Fruit Rings will have to do this morning."

"Sorry Kohaku, I tried."

"Where's my breakfast?"

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore Inuyasha's voice.

"It's in the box on top of the refrigerator."

Rin stared at her two older brothers before spooning the multicolored hoops of sugar into her mouth. Kohaku seemed to be completely ignoring the two of them this morning doing the same.

"So you woke me up just to watch the other two eat?"

"..."

Rin scooped another spoonful into her mouth watching Sesshoumaru turn to the cabinets and pull out one of Aun's enormous dog bowls, literally empty the rest of the box of cereal into it, pour half a gallon of milk and finished the display by throwing in the absolute largest spoon he could find. Rin was sure that their mother called that a ladle but it was filled with holes. Kohaku looked up hearing the clank of the ladle hitting the bowl and started to giggle along with Rin as they watched Inuyasha attempt to eat this bowl of cereal. Each time he brought the ladle to his mouth the milk seemed to run down between it and Inuyasha's chin back into the bowl. Sesshoumaru tried to keep himself from laughing but he couldn't quite help but let the smirk slip through at Inuyasha's fifth attempt to get the cereal and milk to come together without losing half of it. It didn't help that Inuyasha was stubborn and continued to try and eat the cereal. Sesshoumaru was pulled from the comical act as he heard Aun pawing at the back door and decided to let the dog back in. The odor he was greeted with was enough to make eyelids curl, the equivalent attack on one's nose as fingernails across a chalkboard to the ears. He raced to grab Aun before he managed to jump onto the couch.

Kohaku was once again interrupted from his journey to the end of his cereal by the funk that reached his nose, "Wow."

"Aun is stinky. He needs a..."

"Rin! Don't say that word. You know he goes crazy."

Inuyasha looked at his brother devilishly as he sipped a drop of milk from the ladle, his pinky extended in mocking fashion.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare. I will destroy you."

"What? I wasn't going to say bath. Oops!"

Sesshoumaru was greeted with attempting to control his bear-sized dog that had suddenly turned into a spinning, barking bucking bronco at the thought of suds and water. Trying to hold the dog by the collar was taking more strength than he was willing to put into it at the moment. He angrily watched Inuyasha smirk as he downed a glass of water. As if a light bulb had gone off with how pissed he was with Inuyasha, he pointed Aun in Inuyasha's direction and pushed the dog toward him and released him. Sesshoumaru was comforted by Inuyasha's scream. He didn't even let the flying cereal, milk and water bother him. Seeing his younger brother pinned under their smelly dog who was currently lapping his face and any other place where the sweet breakfast concoction had landed was payback enough.

"Oops, I didn't mean to let Aun go."

"You liar!"

"I guess you'll need a _bath_ too."

Inuyasha tried to move their monster dog who had gone into a whole new round of hysterics on top of him before finally sitting on him.

"Well, Aun isn't the only one who smells like skunk butt right now."

Rin seemed to be tickled by the words as she began to sing them.

Sesshoumaru could hear the car pulling into the driveway as he ushered the dog back outside. There would have to be time for a bath later.

"Everyone, act casual."

Sesshoumaru smirked as Rin seemed to freeze with her hands up in the air and a smile on her face as if waiting for their parents in an already surprised manner.

"No, not like that. You can move bug."

"Oh. How do I do casual?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Just be yourself."

"Oh, okay."

Taisho took a breath noticing that the house was still intact from the driveway. No windows were broken and there were no burns to speak of outside of the house. Nothing was falling down. Izaiyoi looked over at her husband, her mouth in a flat line realizing how relieved he seemed to be and yet he'd told her not to worry about leaving the kids alone.

"So, what do you think the inside of the house looks like?"

"I have no idea but we're about to find out."

Before he was able to knock on the door Taisho was greeted by Sesshoumaru as Rin and Kohaku sprinted to hug Izaiyoi and Inuyasha tried to continue to act casual. Taisho bear hugged his oldest, relieved to see all of his children alive but also looking around the house to make sure the inner walls weren't falling down.

"Dad..."

"Yes, son."

"You're killing me."

"Only because I love you."

Sesshoumaru took a breath as Taisho let go and went to smother Inuyasha but he was thrown off all over again as Izaiyoi wrapped her arms around him not seeming to care that he'd tried to back out of it. He'd noticed Inuyasha try to act as if he wasn't too worried whether or not his parents returned although he knew better. Inuyasha was glad their parents were back to save him.

Taisho tried to ignore the scent of skunk that he was catching and instead focused on what the rest of the rooms looked like. Sesshoumaru was relieved to see that his father and Izaiyoi seemed to be impressed by the cleanliness and lack of destruction aside from a bit of spilled milk and cereal in the kitchen but that was pretty normal for a household with four kids. Walking into the master bedroom they'd literally frozen at the fact that it looked like a completely new space.

"What...why...?" Taisho suspiciously began to question the new look before he was interrupted by Izaiyoi.

"Did you all do this for us? It's so beautiful!"

Sesshoumaru appreciated the silence of his siblings who had agreed to let him answer the questions regarding why the bedroom looked like something off the home channel.

"Yes, well, my mom helped a little."

"Oh! I love your mother's designs."

Sesshoumaru tried to focus on Izaiyoi's happiness as his father seemed to be shooting a questioning glance in his direction that he tried to ignore. It seemed to work as his father sighed and then shrugged.

As the excitement of the house died down with Taisho and Izaiyoi's return, Sesshoumaru decided it would be a good time to ask the burning question that had been brewing since his father returned home.

"So...what did you think?"

"Truly, better than I expected. But, you have to be honest with me before I agree to our deal. How did you and Inuyasha get along?"

"He's still alive."

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Maybe we got into it once or twice but it wasn't bad and Rin and Kohaku can vouch for that."

"Hmm, you're trusting your younger brother and sister to stick up for you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Although he wasn't happy that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had still disagreed enough to fight he knew that their relationship would be a work in progress and one week wasn't enough to turn things around completely. He would have to find more reasons to make them work together and starting with removing the tree would probably be a good idea. Still, he couldn't deny that Sesshoumaru had done a good enough job keeping his siblings happy and healthy and if he could do that then maybe he'd proven that he was ready for a new car.

"..."

"Dad..."

"You promise to raise your grades?"

"They'll be all A's next report. I promise."

"And if they're not?"

"They will be."

"Alright..."

"You're getting me a car?!"

"Let me think about it and sleep on it."

Taisho couldn't help but let his son question what was to be of the new car that seemed to be hanging in the balance. He was sure that Sesshoumaru's shadow and lack of altercations with Inuyasha for the rest of the day weren't just because he missed him although Sesshoumaru did admit that he never wanted to be left alone with his three siblings again for a full week. As Taisho and Izaiyoi settled in for the evening they heard a gentle knock on their bedroom door followed by Rin peaking her head in.

"Rin, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Izaiyoi looked at Taisho giving him pleading eyes as he gave in to their daughter's request.

"I missed you."

"Did you have fun with your brothers while we were gone?"

Rin nodded, "Lots of fun."

"What did you do?"

"I watched Puppy Police, and at first I got sick but Sesshy gave me medicine and read me a story and I felt better, and he made sauce and noodles too but there was supposed to be chicken but then it died of fire because Kohaku hurt the wall and it hurt him when he kicked it because Inuyasha moved. Me and Kohaku played tag, and then we watched scary movies and grandpa came, and then we all slept in Sesshy's room cause we were scared but it was like a sleepover, and then we chased a squirrel around the house and almost caught him but he got away out that window but not that window. We went to the mall and me and Kohaku played at the play place but then we got lost when we got off the choo choo but we didn't stay lost because we found Nana Kaede and then Sesshy and Inu found us and we ate cinnamon rolls. I watched Puppy Police again and me and Kohaku played tag again and then the lights went poof cause of the thunder and lightning. Inuyasha didn't want to come downstairs but Sesshy said he should and me and Kohaku wanted him to too. So he stayed but then he got mad at Sesshy and they fought and then they stopped when they made Bouksenu fall down because he was sad but I don't want Sesshy to be sad."

Taisho and Izaiyoi sat frozen trying to digest every last bit of information that had been delivered to them in rapid fashion. Both of them were sure that Rin had not stopped to take a breath in that entire summarization of her week with her brothers.

"Why don't you want Sesshy...Sesshoumaru to be sad?"

Taisho looked at his wife surprised that that was all that she got out of that entire six seconds of word vomit.

"Because he did really good and he should get a car."

"Did Sesshoumaru put you up to this?"

"No. I love Sesshy."

Taisho smiled hearing how highly Rin thought of Sesshoumaru and she would only feel that way if he gave her reason. Kohaku and Inuyasha hadn't fared too badly either and it sounded like, despite the debacles that seemed to have taken place among it all, that Sesshoumaru cared enough about his two younger brothers as well.

...

Sesshoumaru tried to bat Aun away as the dog jumped up and down on the bed waking him and then digging up underneath the covers to eventually push him out. He huffed as he got up and walked Aun downstairs. The house was eerily quiet. Flipping the light switch he grabbed the note attached and didn't wait for Aun to push him this time as he'd burst out the front door where his family and a brand new silver sports car awaited him.

Rin looked to Kohaku as he nodded to her, "Surprise!"

Taisho and Izaiyoi assured that the car was his as Satomi handed him the key.

"Your father has been storing this at my house for the past week and we thought you might want it."

Sesshoumaru hugged her before encountering Inuyasha as he leaned against the driver side door.

"Dad, Mom and Satomi agreed that there's one last thing you have to do before you can get in the car. Just FYI, I don't agree with it."

Sesshoumaru looked to his father for confirmation.

"Hug each other."

Sesshoumaru frowned trying to figure his way around the act.

"You can do it!"

The sound of Rin's voice gave Sesshoumaru an idea as he beckoned her and Kohaku over to them. What was meant to simply be a hug between himself and Inuyasha turned into a group hug between the four of them and _that_ Sesshoumaru could stomach, maybe not for another week but for the moment and their father would have to okay with that.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time. :)_


End file.
